I Wanna Be With You Now
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Sequel to 'What is this thing we call Love' Amu and Ikuto are leading a happy married life but when their baby is kidnapped, how far will a mother go to get her child back. Please read Prequel first if not read before. Amuto!


**Me: Hello Everyone! It is soo nice to see you again! **

**Riku: You are probably wondering where we have been and what exactly this story is about.**

**Me: Well, I'm going to tell you. I have been busy with studies and getting my driver's permit! (F.Y.I. I got it!). Since my grades are pretty good at this point, I think that I can make another story.**

**Ikuto: Is this the long awaited sequel to that other story that you wrote out of sheer boredom?**

**Me: Yes it is.****If you readers remember, last year I made a story called ****what is thing that we call love****?**** And it was pretty good and some people asked for a sequel so here it is.**

**Amu: You know you really didn't have to, right?**

**Me: Okay, you should really stop acting like you don't love him. I read the manga last night on the internet and you practically threw yourself at him. And you both character transformed. It was actually a beautiful moment.**

**Amu: … You actually saw that? Ikuto, you said you didn't film that!**

**Ikuto: I lied. Sorry!**

**Riku: Well anyways we are sorry for being gone for so long. Please enjoy the story.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Amu walked through the house carrying her month-old baby who was now sleeping in her arms. She was exhausted. It might not have shown, but she was. She would just be happy when little Aruto would develop a sleeping pattern so she and Ikuto could get some well-deserved sleep. But the sleeping baby in her arms was worth it. He looked exactly like his father, except for his golden orbs that were hidden behind heavy eyelids. He started to stir in his sleep, but she just kissed his forehead and made soothing sounds as he went back to sleep.

"What a beautiful baby." Of course, Ikuto would get mad at her for saying beautiful. He preferred the word 'sexy' to 'beautiful', but he wasn't home at the moment, now was he?

She sat down in the nearest chair to rest her feet. Her mother had told her it would be no trouble if she called for help, but she didn't want to. She wanted to try it for herself. Her precious baby slept, only taking small, delicate breaths as she thought these things.

"Hello? I'm home."

Amu stood up and walked to the entrance hall to greet her husband. Ikuto had decided to start a company that produced music instead of being a musician himself. His company had become popular practically overnight, and all of the big names had signed with him.

"Welcome home. You're here early. How was work?"

"Not as fun as coming home to see you and Aruto-chan. Is he finally sleeping?"

Amu nodded. "He just fell asleep 10 minutes ago."

"That's good. When I called you this morning, you sounded like you would fall asleep any moment!"

Amu laughed. Ever since her surprise wedding, every day had been filled with laughter and smiles. And it had been a year since she had heard anything about Tadase. And for that she was glad. She had a family now and she couldn't worry about what happened long ago. It was time to move on from that part of her life. To this new, happier time.

It was now summertime, about a month after little Aruto had been born. No one could feel the amount of pride that both his parents and grandparents felt when they found out that Amu was pregnant. It was a wonderful occasion, and everyone she knew had thrown her a party. Yaya and Kukai had brought their children, and watched them run around the house together. She couldn't help but imagine if it was going to be like that when her baby would be a toddler. She couldn't wait. And she was finally able to meet Ikuto's little sister, Utau. But Utau just kept glaring at her throughout the whole night. Amu wasn't exactly comfortable with her staring at her like that. Ikuto had to explain that Utau didn't like the fact that Ikuto had gotten married without telling her, or getting married period for that matter. And explained that she had a sort of brother-complex, which made Amu a little nervous.

And when he was actually born, Ikuto knew exactly what to name him. From what he could remember about his father, the baby looked just like him. The father that he both loved and hated. The one who made everyone happy and left him and his family in turmoil.

Ikuto looked at his wife, who looked so beautiful holding their son. "So, where you able to get any sleep today?"

"Of course not! He still hasn't made a sleeping pattern yet. But he will soon I just know it. He is a very fast learner." Amu said as she looked at her baby like only a mother could. This made Ikuto's heart swell with joy. He really had never had a peaceful day until he had met Amu. Even though Amu was put through hell ever since she had met him. Since before she had met him. But now he was with his own family. And he was happy.

Amu was right about Aruto developing a sleeping pattern. That night, the two new parents were able to sleep the first good night's sleep since the baby was born. And the baby woke up after Amu and Ikuto with a loud scream and wailing cry, communicating that he was hungry. Ikuto got up and walked to the refrigerator, retrieving a bottle and walking up to their room and picking up the little one, fitting the bottle in his baby's mouth.

Little Aruto reached up for his father's face and touched it with his tiny fingers. His tiny fingers moved up into his father's hair and he pulled it with all his strength. He felt as though he was getting his hair ripped out by the roots. He walked quickly to where Amu was, in their room.

"Amu, I could use a little help…" Ikuto wailed pitifully. Amu giggled, which made the baby giggle at his father.

"It looks like you two are having fun bonding. What's wrong, Ikuto?"

"Well, I think Aruto is going to pull my hair my hair out. Please take him before I go bald."

Amu stood up from her seat and cooed her baby to asleep, making him loosen his death grip on his father's hair. She laughed at her husband's relieved expression. "You know, that was a cute father- son moment. I kinda wish my dad was here so that he could have taken a picture of that."

Ikuto smirked. "From what I remember, your father doesn't like me all that much."

Amu smiled. "Well, after the little incident that happened, he is kinda uncertain about any of the men that are in either of me or my sister's lives. But he really does like you. And it is kinda understandable."

"True."

Amu walked up the stairs to put her sleeping baby in his crib. She watched as he started breathe heavily signaling that he was in a deep sleep. She walked down the stairs again to a waiting Ikuto. "It's ten o clock. Don't you have to get ready for work?"

"Not before I ask you out on a date."

Amu looked up to see her husband's face totally serious. "What?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Amu smiled and nodded her head. "Sure! Of course I will. But we still have to get a babysitter for Aruto-chan. I can try my parents, and I know they will be able to look after him. When do you want to go out?"

"I was thinking tomorrow evening. What do you say?"

"That would be fun!" Amu ran to go to the phone to make the arrangements with her mother and father. Fortunately, they weren't doing anything, so the doting grandparents happily agreed. Ikuto then left off to work, while Amu took her first break in about 4 weeks. And what a wonderful break it was. And all too soon it was over. She was awaken by the baby's cries, and went to pick him up. But when she picked him up, it seemed that he didn't need a diaper change and didn't he didn't seem as though he was hungry. Amu just took it as her son just wanting her to hold him. Amu almost cried from happiness when she realized this was the case. She started to sing a lullaby to him making Aruto drift off into his own wonderland, dreaming the colorful dreams that only babies could dream.

When Ikuto returned home, he came to see his wife and his baby boy curled up together, breathing in almost perfect harmony. He just left them together, until Amu woke up to see the little sleeping figure next to her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Amu found her way downstairs to see her husband waiting at the kitchen table.

"I saw a beautiful mother-son moment. I should have taken your picture." Ikuto said, smirking.

Amu blushed, but brushed off her husband. He always liked to tease her like that, but she really didn't mind. She knew that was one of the reasons she was attracted to him. And one of the reasons she loved him so much. "So."

"So."

"About what time do you think we should leave for dinner tonight?" Amu asked out of curiosity.

"Well I was thinking around seven. What do you think?"

Amu smiled. "I think I can be ready by then." Considering that it was around 6 o clock, she would have to rush just to get ready. She walked upstairs and got in the shower.

Ikuto waited for his wife to come downstairs with their son. He heard her footsteps come down the stairs, tired of waiting.

"Finally you came… down…" His sentence started to slow down when he saw his wife come descend the stairs. Amu was wearing a red, silk blouse that loosely on her torso. She also wore a black pencil, high wasted skirt. Shiny black pumps set the outfit off. Her hair was in a high ponytail secured with a black butterfly.

"So, you were saying something?" Amu smirked. It was a trait that she had picked up from Ikuto. She would always do that to tease him, since he did that to her all the time.

"Yeah, just how beautiful you look. Now let's hurry. We might miss our reservations if we stand here talking about how good you look." Ikuto smirked. They walked out to the car and drove to her parents' house. They still lived in the same place. Amu would always look at the room that had the balcony. She remembered how she would always look at the stars and wish.

Amu knocked on the door and the doting grandparents looked as though they were waiting until the moment that their precious grandson was in their arms. They did all but push them out the door when it came time for them to leave. Amu and Ikuto got the point and left before they actually were pushed out of the door.

The couple reached the restaurant with general ease. They started their appetizer with high spirits and happy conversations. As the main dish came, however, Amu got a phone call from her parents.

"A- Amu-chan! Hurry! You have to come quick! Aruto-chan! He…." Amu's mother sputtered on the other line. Amu almost dropped her phone. Ikuto caught her look.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

Amu stared right in front of her but somehow found the will to talk. "Something happened to Aruto…"

Ikuto's eyes widened. He quickly called for a waiter to bring them their check. He had to pry Amu from her seat so that they could get to the car. He saw that she was close to having a break down. Tears were already starting to fall down her face. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and put his hand on hers.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure he just fell and your parents got scared and called us." Ikuto soothed. He wasn't so sure, though. He was scared, even though it didn't show. He wanted to be sure that his baby boy was safe.

When they reached the house it looked like a tornado had just been through. It was scary. All the windows were busted and the door looked as though it had been kicked open. Amu and Ikuto ran inside to see her father helping her mother up off of the couch.

"Amu-chan…"

Amu ran into her mother's arms. "Mama, what happened? Where's Aruto?" Panic and worry were entering her voice. No matter how much she tried, though, it would not leave her voice.

"Amu-chan. It was Tadase. He came back and said something about getting revenge. Then he took Aruto and ran out. I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop him!"

Amu lost all feeling in her legs and dropped to the floor. She didn't even hear her parents and husband calling out to her. "He took my baby… My baby was kidnapped by that lunatic…"

Ikuto took Amu into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Amu, it will be okay. We'll get him back. We will."

Amu nodded and cried, shaking all the while. It was the scariest thing in the world. She would gladly go back to her old life if only she could get her baby back. She could not bear to live in a world where her baby or Ikuto were in danger.

Amu sat there and cried until she couldn't anymore. Ikuto was holding back his pain. It was hard to accept that the insane person had kidnapped his child. He thought for sure that he was gone for good.

"Amu… I will definitely get him back. Even if I have to kill Tadase, we will get him back."

Amu nodded. The two ended up staying the night at her parent's house. Amu woke up and looked around. Her head was pounding and her eyes were swollen. She could remember what was wrong, and found a paper with a note on it.

'_My dearest Amu,_

_I bet you are wondering what I have done with your baby. He is safe with me; you need not worry about that. If you want your child back, all you have to do is come to me. As it should have been from the beginning. Taking your child was just a sort of punishment for going to that Tsukiyomi character. We can raise this child together as the family we should have been. I am staying at the hotel in the middle of Tokyo. Please come alone._

_Signed, Your True Husband,_

_Tadase_

Amu started shivering. This note wasn't there last night. If it was, her parents would have told her. Did he come back in the night to leave the note? This was getting scary! Her life was fine until he decided to come back. She was finally happy again, with her own family starting to build. A scary thought came to her mind. What if he had been watching her this whole time, making a plan to ruin her life? Watching as things went by perfectly day by day, waiting for the perfect moment to carry out his plan? Tears started to drip out of her eyes. Was this ever going to end?

'_I have to do something about this. I have to stop this.'_

Ikuto walked in the room when Amu was still looking at the letter that was in her hand. She tried to put it away before Ikuto could catch it but she wasn't fast enough.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing. Just something I found on the floor, from when I was in elementary school." Amu lied. She couldn't tell Ikuto about the note. She had to do this by herself. But she had to plan this carefully. She knew that if anyone found out about this, they would most definitely try to stop her. But she had to do this. For her baby. For her husband. For her family.

"Okay. Um, your parents made breakfast and your sister wants to see you. We didn't want to wake you, though."

Amu nodded and smiled. "Thanks. You're so sweet to me."

Ikuto smiled. "Where did this come from?"

Amu shrugged. "I don't know. I'll be right down."

Ikuto crossed the room and took Amu's hand in his own and kissed her hand. "Okay."

Amu watched him leave the room and let the smile leave her face. _'I can't believe I'm going to do this…'_

Amu got dressed and walked down the stairs in her house. Ami was the first to attack her. "Onee-chan!" Ami raced into her arms and started crying. "Onee-chan, we're getting my nephew back right?" Ami asked with tears falling down her cheeks.

Amu smiled again, putting on her older sister persona. "Of course we are. No matter what."

Ami's tears let up a bit. "Then it's a promise. That dirty Tadase is going to pay for what he did!"

Amu acknowledged the comment but said nothing to it. She had other plans aside from that. Her plan was to just let Tadase have what he wanted.

Later on in the day, Utau came over to support her brother and sister- in- law. She really didn't care all that much about Amu because she had taken her brother away from her. But Amu just watched on and smiled as she watched the reunion between brother and sister.

"Oh, Ikuto! I'm so sorry for your loss! I swear I will not rest until I find my little nephew and we raise him together!"

Ikuto sighed. "No Utau. That won't happen because when we get him back, Amu and I will raise **our** child together. You're the** aunt**!"

Utau pouted, and Amu just giggled. She stood up and walked to the door, and left all of the commotion. Ami saw her walk out and snuck out behind her. Trying to be sneaky, she followed her sister. Unfortunately for herm, however, it didn't work for her.

"Ami-chan. I know you're there." Amu said, smiling. Ami let out her held breath and ran to her sister.

"Man, I thought for sure I was being sneaky enough. So, onee-chan, where are trying to go?"

Amu looked at Ami. "Well I have a friend staying at a hotel in the middle of Tokyo. I'm going to go visit her. I think you should go home now that you know. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Ami nodded, looking at her sister suspiciously. "O-okay, I'll see you later, then."

Ami walked home to her chaotic house where Ikuto was still trying to reason with his sister. Utau was sitting beside him, pouting.

"Ikuto, what are you talking about? Why can't I live with you and Hinamori-san?"

"Utau, why can't you just call her Amu? She's your sister now."

Ikuto turned to Ami when she walked in. "Ami, do you know where Amu is? I haven't seen her for around 15 minutes."

Ami nodded. "I was with her for a couple minutes. Ikuto-nii-chan, does Onee-chan have a friend that came to visit her?"

Ikuto's face went confused. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"She said that she had to go visit a friend in the big hotel in the middle of the city. But she looked worried and sad, like she didn't want to go. Some friend, huh?"

"That is understandable. She is depressed." Utau stated. But Ikuto didn't think that was what was wrong. He remembered what Amu was reading when he walked in. She looked scared of the piece of paper that had been in her hands.

Ikuto shot up and ran to the room that they were staying in and flung open the door. He searched everywhere for the piece of paper. Finally he found it and looked it over. It wasn't a worksheet from when she was younger. It was a ransom note. And it wasn't asking for money. It was asking for Amu.

"I can't believe she did that."

Ami walked in. "Nii-chan, what's wrong?"

"Amu just walked into a trap." Ikuto turned to Ami. "I want you to go tell your parents to call the police right now. Utau I want you to come with me."

"Why? Are we going to go get her back? She went of her own free will, so just leave her. Now we can be together!" Utau cried while clamping onto Ikuto's arm. She looked up to look at Ikuto.

Ikuto gave Utau a pitiful look. "Please… I need to get her back. She is in danger, and I need to get her away from that man. I don't care if she leaves me afterward I just need her away from him."

Utau looked down from Ikuto's face. She felt so guilty. "Fine, I guess I have to. I can't resist when you look at me that way."

Ikuto gave Utau one of his rare smiles. "Thank you. Let's get going."

The two reached the hotel as described in the letter. Ikuto, using his charm, was able to get the room number and key. Reaching the room they busted open the door. But no one was there. Ikuto looked around the room and found a crumpled up piece of paper.

'_If you're_ _reading this, Tsukiyomi, then I guess you found the letter that I left for my dear Amu. But as you can see you're too late. But if you want to see her one last time, I'm at the abandoned warehouse on the outside of the city. With your former wife and child, of course. _

_I suppose I shall see you soon,_

_Tadase_

Ikuto quickly took out his cell phone and called Ami. "Ami, did you call the police?"

"Yeah I did. They're here at the house. What's wrong, nii-chan?"

"Tadase ran to the warehouse outside of the town! Tell them to get there."

Ikuto hung up the phone before he could here Ami's reply. "Let's go, Utau!"

They reached the place before the police did and ran in. Inside was Amu, holding a little bundle. Standing beside her was a blond man with a crazed look in his eye. Amu was shivering as she stood next to him.

"It's been a long time, Tsukiyomi."

"Likewise."

Tadase gave Ikuto a crazed smile. "I expect that you have come to say goodbye to these two. They will be leaving you today and you will never see them again."

"Yeah, right. I've come here take them back home with me." Ikuto said. He turned to Utau. "Go outside and keep a lookout for the police."

"No, Ikuto! I won't leave you! I can't leave you with him!"

"I told you to go!" Ikuto yelled.

Utau looked him and walked to the exit. At the exit, she turned around and looked at Amu. "I hope you choose the right thing to do. Because if you don't, I swear I will hunt you down."

Amu just looked away when Utau said that.

Tadase looked to Ikuto. "As to your comment before, are you sure that's what she wants? I mean she came here out of her own free will. She knew that this was the only way that she could see **our** child again. She did what she had to do. She also knew this was the only way that I would leave her alone."

"Amu, is that true? Did you really come here because you thought that?" Ikuto asked.

Amu looked away.

"So are you just going to give up everything that we have together? Are you just going to run away? Is it because you want to leave me? Do I not make you happy anymore…?"

"No! How could you ever say that? I love you so much! I could never even imagine anything to ever happen to you or Aruto-chan! That's why I came here. I didn't want anything to happen to you as well."

Tadase put his hand on Amu's shoulder. "You don't need to worry. I can make you much happier than that Tsukiyomi can."

"You could never do that. You have no love in your heart. And don't touch me!"

While Tadase was talking to Amu, Ikuto had managed to sneak up to Tadase and punched him in the face hard. Tadase flew back and hit the ground.

Ikuto ran over to Amu and Aruto. "Amu, you really scared me back there. You should have told me this is what was going on. Don't anything like that to me again."

Amu smiled. "I'm so sorry. I promise I won't."

"You think that you've won, don't you? Amu you think that my grip on you has loosened? You're dead wrong! I'll destroy you both!"

Amu shivered and Ikuto glared at him. Then he smirked. "I don't think so. If I'm correct, this will be the last time that we see each other."

The police burst into the room. "We have been looking for you everywhere. Now you're going to jail for sure!"

The police came in and held Tadase down. He was walked in front of Amu and Ikuto. "Fine. I give up. For now." He said as he glared at Amu. "This isn't over."

Amu and Ikuto watched Tadase get walked out by the police. Amu turned to Ikuto and smiled. "So, we're all together again. I'm the happiest person in the world."

Ikuto smiled and kissed his wife. They looked down at their baby, who smiled in his sleep.

**Me: See! It all had a happy ending!**

**Ikuto and Amu: … *Speechless***

**Utau: Ikuto! You're such a womanizer!**

**Ikuto: What does that mean?**

**Me: I think she's referring to when you hugged her and then went back to Amu.**

**Amu: You can't have him!**

**Ikuto: I feel so loved…**

**Me: I think that things are progressing beautifully.**

**Riku: I do too.**

**Utau: I don't! I think things should go in reverse and that he should fall in love me!**

**Me: Oh my goodness! Get over him! He is your brother!!!!!**

**Utau: That doesn't matter when two people are in love!**

**Ikuto: I'm not in love with you though!**

**Me: Okay! I think it's time for us to go! And all Amuto fans: I have made an Amuto slideshow just for you! If you want to see it, just go to my profile, okay?**

**Amu and Ikuto: It's not bad really…**

**Me: Please read and review. Oh and if you haven't read the prequel, read that first!!!! Oh and I'm sorry that I haven't updated that other story. It might not get updated...**


End file.
